


Taking It Slow

by Cutelarents01



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Scary Movies, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew invites Gulf over before curfew starts for a movie night.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	Taking It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by   
> [pic.twitter.com/LtQR69G3uW](https://t.co/LtQR69G3uW)

If Gulf was being honest, the only thing preventing this quarantine from becoming unbearably boring was Mew. Of course, playing with his friends online and the bit of schoolwork he had to do was keeping him somewhat occupied the majority of the time, but there was something about going outside that really helped him feel a sense of normalcy in the current situation. Visiting the older’s house whether it was for something work-related or just hang out was really keeping Gulf from getting down. At some point in knowing the older, he realized he kind of needed Mew’s positive energy to get him out of the blurbs of sluggishness he was prone to sometimes. So when the older invited him to come over and have a 'movie night' he unhesitatingly agreed, telling his mother he would be sleeping over at Mew’s house to which she agreed to and proceeded to drive him there.

Sadly, Gulf still hadn’t been able to tell her about him and Mew. Although he’s sure the way they act around each other was a big clue, he was still not ready to tell her the truth. Reasoning that he should wait for a little since the relationship was fairly new and this _was_ his first time having a boyfriend. Not to mention a boyfriend that is six years older than him. In fact, he and Mew had already decided it would be best to keep the relationship on the low for a bit to see how things worked out. Not only because of their age gap but also (mainly) because of the fact that they _worked_ together.

When he had first started coming over to Mew’s house for things that weren’t entirely work-related, Gulf had been unsurprisingly awkward around his sister and mother. Despite having met them on multiple occasions before, being in their home felt different, much more personal. And Gulf, out of respect, never wanted to intrude or get too comfortable. So he would try not to ask for too many things and stay exclusively within the parts of the house he was invited into. With time though, the family welcomed him lovingly and treated him as if he’d been there for years, putting Gulf’s discomfort completely at ease. Now, the awkwardness had faded and he felt a sense of familiarity with Mew’s house and his family.

Coming over for this movie night, he wore simple and comfortable attire, showing up, snacks in hand, at the time Mew had instructed, which was a little past dinner time although Gulf didn’t question the lateness as he expected to be sleeping over. He figured it would just be Mew, his sister, mother, and maybe Boss if he was there later than normal.

But the house looked pretty quiet as he and his mother drove up to the main entrance. A few lights were off and no cars other than Mew's and his family's could be found in the driveway. So that ruled out Boss being there.

With a kiss goodbye to his mother, he exited the car making his way over to the door on the side of the house as she drove off.

 _I’m outside_ , he texts his boyfriend not wanting to alarm the dogs this late by ringing the doorbell.

Within a minute Mew is there, wearing a hoodie and shorts, clearly comfortable house wear, holding his little temperature gun. Gulf almost wants to roll his eyes as Mew holds it up to his head before even saying anything.

“Do you have to do this every time, P?” Contrary to the question and his furrowed eyebrows, Gulf’s tone lacks any real annoyance. Mew’s antics although sometimes unbelievably ridiculous, mostly just endeared him endlessly.

“Of course I do. Gotta make sure you’re healthy, and I’m safe.” Mew says quietly with a small chuckle which makes the younger reciprocate with a laugh, then the machine beeps indicating its calculations are done. Once the older is done ensuring Gulf’s temperature is normal, he hums approvingly, “Ok krub, P’Gulf is cleared.”

Gulf laughs again as Mew grabs his hand and pulls him into the house, not forgetting to lock the door behind them. He already feels the familiar comfort of Mew’s touch from the simple hand-holding and it makes him grin softly.

It’s quieter than usual in the home and the lights in the first kitchen are turned off, which Gulf doesn’t think too much of since it’s late. But it’s once they’re in the living room with the big tv, the family room, when Gulf notices the lack of people there. The familiar home page of Netflix is displayed on the screen and there’s a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. The only lights on are the dimmer ones of the kitchen which light up the open-concept space lightly, and there’s a lit candle on the kitchen counter, producing a sort of subtly sweet smell creating a cozy atmosphere in the otherwise spacious home.

Now there was absolutely no reason for Gulf to be any sort of nervous then. This is Mew he’s with for God’s sake. If there’s anything to feel around him it’s the complete opposite of nervous. He’s known the older for so long and to such a close degree that at this point there is no awkwardness between them, the number of times they’ve video-chatted half-naked or in the bathroom testament to this. But despite all of those video chats and late-night calls, one thing he’d never experienced post-becoming official was being alone with him, at his house, late at night.

Usually, Gulf came during the day time because of the curfew or their schedule. And if he was there later or sleeping over, Mew’s family, their managers, or Gulf’s own mother, would be there with them the majority of the time. They even slept in separate rooms when Gulf had slept over in the past. The first time, because they weren’t dating yet (although the flirting and feelings were definitely there then) and then the next few times because the pair was too embarrassed to sleep together in Mew’s home when his family could obviously notice. Again, their relationship was newly established and as much experience as they had being together _in that way_ prior to dating thanks to the series, both of them had agreed on taking it slow after becoming official. Mew mostly due to his prior experiences moving too fast with his partners and Gulf due to his own lack of experience in relationships in general.

Yet the incriminating look of the current scene in Mew’s family room was starting to make Gulf think, _maybe_ , Mew was trying to ignite the spark for something to happen between them. They’re for the first time alone together, his family nowhere to be found, no managers either, later in the night, with candles, dim light and _Netflix_ for god’s sakes (Gulf isn’t dumb, he definitely knows about Netflix and chill). At the thought, Gulf could feel his heart beat just a little bit faster than normal and a wave of subtle warmth spread through him.

“You can put the snacks on the table. Let me get some water.” Mew says casually with a pat to his back, pointing at the couch area before heading into the kitchen. Despite Gulf’s inner suspicions the older isn’t acting any differently, but he knows this could easily be an intentional facade to not tip him off.

“Ok, krub.” Gulf nods, masking the nervousness growing inside him as best as he can. As he takes a seat on the leather couch, beginning to take out the snacks from the bag he’d been carrying, he can’t help but start thinking again about what this could all mean. Did Mew really want to do _something_ tonight? Other than the few rushed heated kisses they’d share whenever they found time alone, they’d never even talked about going further. He didn’t even prepare himself for that? He showered that morning but he hasn’t groomed himself _down there_ since last week. Maybe he can just do something for Mew? But then other than what he’d seen in porn Gulf had absolutely no previous experience pleasuring a man. What if he’s bad at it?

Oh god.

Gulf doesn’t realize he‘s spacing out with an anxious look on his face until Mew walks back into the living room with two glasses of water, slight concern growing on his face as he approaches the couch. “Nong,” he gets Gulf’s attention, breaking the younger out of his thoughts, as he places the glasses down on the table, once Gulf looks up at him he adds, “everything okay? You look like you’re contemplating the meaning of life over there.”

This makes both of them laugh lightly, the anxiousness instantly dissipated in Gulf because of it. He nods, with a reassuring smile, “Just spaced out.”

The answer seems to pass Mew’s questioning as he smiles and moves to sit down next to Gulf on the couch. Without hesitation, Mew’s arm comes over his head to rest behind him on the couches back. It creates a level of proximity between them that is usually normal for the pair, as they are often unafraid of being physically close to each other, in fact, they tend to gravitate towards one another naturally. Once he’s comfortable, Mew grabs the remote on the table starting to search through the array of titles on the screen, “I was thinking we could watch something kind of scary, I’ve been in a scary mood lately, what do you think?”

Gulf’s mind seems to be stuck on the arm behind him, too preoccupied trying to read into the simple gesture, so without much thought, he agrees, “Yeah that’s fine.”

Mew searches through a few movies in the horror section and finally settles on an American movie called _In the Tall Grass_.

“What do you think?” Mew asks reaching for one of the snacks Gulf brought, the sounds of the trailer playing in the background.

“Ohooo, looks real scary P.” Gulf nods in approval. He’s not a huge horror movie buff unlike Mew who’s more into darker themes, but it looks like a decently scary movie with an interesting concept.

Popping open a bag of snacks, the older grins fondly at him, a common gesture Mew never even tries to hide despite how obvious it is to everyone around including Gulf (he won’t ever complain about it though, secretly loving how much Mew babies him). “Ok krub, this one it is.”

Over the course of the movie, the pair shift closer and closer together. Initially just leaning into each other while eating their snacks and popcorn quietly, engulfed in understanding the movie. But as the story progresses and jump scares beginning to pop up, glory depictions of death and cult-related material following, Gulf finds himself unconsciously moving into Mew’s arms which are open for him, leaning his head on Mew’s shoulder. Gulf tends to make himself smaller in the older’s embrace, despite them being similar heights. By the end of the movie, their snacks are for the most part gone, and the pair are wrapped up in each other, Gulf resting on Mew’s collarbones while he comfortably lays his chin on the younger’s head.

The movie had kept Gulf easily distracted from his initial panic about the so-called 'movie night.' But as the film came to an end he couldn’t help but notice their closeness, his heart starting up an irregular pace once again. If there was any time to start something sexual, this would be it, they were practically glued together, to the point that Gulf could feel Mew’s breathing from above.

Yet, as the credits start to roll, Gulf slowly started to believe maybe he was just overthinking things. That maybe this _was_ just a ‘movie night’ and Mew had no hidden intentions. The older had been acting like his usual self the entire time they’d been together and if there was anything Gulf knew about Mew is that he would never force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“That was interesting,” Gulf comments moving back from his place on Mew’s chest to look up at the older, wanting to fill up space with a conversation to replace the eerie feelings brought on by the previously gory imagery.

This sets Mew off into his usual movie rants where he talks about anything he liked or didn’t like about whatever film he’d just seen. As a movie buff, Mew often times critiqued many different aspects of a production, whether it was the direction, plot, dialogue, you name it, this time going off about the interesting use of alternate realities and skewed concepts of time in the movie. Gulf found this quality about the man exceedingly adorable, listening in intently and prompting him in certain places with nods, agreeing with hums at his points. With his attention placed completely on the older, thoughts of implications and expectations escape his mind momentarily.

“It actually was pretty scary though.” Gulf mentions with a frowny pout once Mew is done reviewing.

This makes the older laugh throwing his head back in amusement, quietly as to not wake anyone up since it was already nearing midnight. “Clearly,” He eyes the lack of space between them, “you ended up half on top of me.”

“You know I’m not good with jump-scares, P.” Gulf whines, burying his head in Mew’s chest in slight embarrassment

“I know, I know.” Mew appeases him, pulling him into himself and leaving a kiss at the top of his head. This makes Gulf laugh quietly, pleased at the overly protective treatment from the older. He looks up then, at his lovely boyfriend, who’s smiling back down fondly at him, and as he stares into the crinkled eyes, he feels a familiar ticklish flutter in his belly only Mew has ever really had the power to ignite in him.

There’s a quiet moment shared between them as they simply stare at each other and Gulf suddenly thinks he really fucking loves this person in front of him. He’s never felt such a strong and deep connection to anyone in his life and despite having felt that for over a year already, Gulf still can’t get used to how eerily well they get along. It was like they understood each other on levels Gulf never thought possible, their personalities and values easily matching. And in his short 22 years of life, he’s never been more glad to meet one person, never cared for one person to the point that he wanted to share everything with them. It was really wonderful.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Gulf can’t stop himself from surging upward to connect his and Mew’s lips for a soft but short kiss. Letting go with a soft sigh of, “I love you.”

These words were not at all foreign between the pair, having to say it often while working. But the number of times they had been shared in intimate moments like this one, where it was just the two of them, no cameras, no family, just them, were less than could be counted on one hand. And even those times, it was mostly Mew saying it. Guiltily, Gulf began to think a few weeks ago that maybe he should try to say it more, remind the older that his feelings were the same, despite his sometimes inability to show affection openly. The younger was sure Mew understood that about him, that he was a quiet introverted type when it came to emotion, but still, whether it was through gestures or gifts or words, Gulf **had** to show Mew how much he appreciated having him in his life.

There’s a genuine smile on Mew’s lips, eyes gleaming with something fond and _soft_ , and then he says back, “I love you.”

Gulf’s cheeks hurt from trying to contain the beaming smile he wants to release, but then he feels Mew connect their mouths again, and even though it’s soft like Gulf’s, Mew continues to move with the kiss, end nowhere near in sight. Like usual, the pair are lost to the feeling of each other’s lips, Mew pressing Gulf a little tighter to him as he leans down and fearlessly kisses his boyfriend. Mew and Gulf had always shared this unavoidable chemistry when they’re in physical contact with each other that makes their kisses if held for too long almost intoxicating. It can get very dangerous since as mentioned before the two agreed to take things slow in their relationship. Gulf himself is letting the older pull him in as Mew often does, completely lost to the warmth and pleasure of being held by him, forgetting about how nervous he really felt when it came to sexual interactions between them. It’s when he feels a soft tongue swipe at his bottom lip that Gulf is finally once again reminded of their current setting and the implications that came with it. As good as it felt to kiss the older, he suddenly felt afraid to let him deepen the kiss for fear that it would lead to more he wasn’t ready for. Gulf knows if he let it get too far, he wouldn’t have the heart to stop Mew, scared of disappointing him.

Instead of parting his lips freely and letting Mew explore his mouth with his tongue, he backed away slightly, using the hand previously holding onto Mew’s forearm to push lightly at the older’s chest.

Immediately Mew is off of him, concern clouding his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

For a second, Gulf debates with himself on whether or not he should be straight forward about it or play it off as feeling tired. It would definitely be less embarrassing to go with the latter. But then he remembers who this is. Mew, his friend, and boyfriend, the person he’s shared many big moments in his life with. Despite their proneness to fights from both of them being hot-tempered and a little stubborn, the one thing they were always good at was talking things through. Since their workshop days, both of them had set up this openness and transparency with each other that helped them build so much trust and understanding. To the point that Gulf felt guilty whenever he withheld something from Mew. He trusts the older with almost everything so as embarrassing as it’s gonna be to talk about this particular thing, he owes it to him to explain what he’s feeling. That’s how relationships work.

“P’Mew,” he hesitates for a second again, trying to figure out how to word it best.

At the pause, there’s a soft hand at his cheek, thumb rubbing comfortingly, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me.” There’s a reassuring look and gentle tone that only Mew can get which softens Gulf to no end. This genuineness Mew was so good at offering was one of the reasons he even fell for him in the first place.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for more yet.” Is what Gulf decides on. Vague enough but accurate to what he’s feeling.

Watching the other’s face intently for a reaction, Gulf sees a bit of shock spread through Mew’s features, a slight widening of his eyes and loosening of his jaw, but then it’s replaced by a look of realization, soft smile following not long after. “Is that what you think I called you over for?”

Suddenly, every suspicion that had been plaguing gulf’s mind since he’d gotten to the house seemed absolutely ridiculous, and it made a new sort of embarrassment bloom within him. Regardless, he decided to continue to argue his point shyly, “Well it’s late and there was no one else here and then the damn candle-“

The growing embarrassed panic of Gulf’s words is cut off by a laugh escaping Mew’s lips, the older leaning into his neck shaking for a second. Before Gulf can shove with his fist at his boyfriend for laughing at him, his cheeks and ears now reddened immensely, Mew lifts his head, pulling him into his embrace again and giving the younger a quick peck. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

This time he really hits the older on the chest with his fist, although so softly it could be better described as a tap, as he starts to pull away shyly with a whine, “P’Mew.”

Then, the said man is loosening his grip on Gulf’s body, sitting up from his place. Placing himself so he’s turned to face Gulf on the couch, he pulls the boy closer in that position, before grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers fully. There’s a slightly serious look in his eye but a relaxed grin on his lips, “If I wanted to do something like that with you I wouldn’t just call you over under the pretense of a movie night, babe.”

The sudden introduction of a new pet name unleashed a feeling of butterflies in Gulf’s stomach. He could get used to hearing that.

Mew then continues, caressing the part of Gulf’s hands he can reach with his thumbs, “We both agreed to take it slow for a reason and I respect that. If I wanted to go further I would talk to you about it first because I know this is kind of big step, even with our history.” Mew’s tone is lighthearted and almost teasing at these last few words which makes Gulf smile shyly. “But I also don’t want you to feel embarrassed to talk about it, to let me know what you do or don’t want. So when we finally decide to do anything sexual we’re on the same page and ready for it.”

The sincerity in the older’s eyes leaves Gulf breathless as he processes his words. How was Mew so often able to say exactly the right words to comfort and calm him?

“You sound so mature.” Gulf jokes, a common one of his automatic deflection tactics.

“I know a thing or two about life, P’Gulf,” he reciprocates with a laugh.

Gulf then squeezes Mew’s hands which are still entangled in his, giving him a small nod, his shyness and embarrassment starting to fade, “Ok krub, I will let you know.”

“Good,” Mew grins blinking his eyes in a manner that’s way too adorable for Gulf to handle, “I will also let you know. And definitely tell you with time.” He chuckles at the last sentence which Gulf joins.

“Now, do you wanna watch something else or just go to bed?” Mew moves on from their previous conversation casually, returning to his previous place at Gulf’s side reaching for the remote.

The younger rests his head once again on the older’s collarbones, this time tightly hugging at the older’s side, leading Mew to hug him back with his free arm, wrapped tightly around his shoulder. He looks at the screen now displaying the frozen title page of the movies they’d previously watched with a slight frown, “Can we watch something else before going to bed? I’m still kinda spooked.”

Gulf feels a slight shaking underneath him as Mew chuckles, “Ok krub, what do you want to watch?”

He watched as the older scrolls down in search of other categories and is immediately drawn to the sight of a particular movie, “P’Mew, let’s watch _The Incredibles_! I haven’t watched it in a long time.”

The excitement in Gulf’s voice is clear and Mew smiles fondly at it before clicking on the title, “Ok krub.”

Mew’s mother was the first to find them in the early morning tangled up on the couch, both dead asleep in each other’s arms. With a fond smile, she walked over to wake her son up quietly. Thankfully, Gulf remained asleep as Mew shifted awake, staring at his mother in confusion. “Better hurry up and take him to your room before your sister comes down here and teases you both.”

Mew nods sleepily, then turning to the messy table in front of him. About to protest about needing to clean up, he’s cut off, “Don’t worry, I’ll clean up. Go sleep some more.”

And as much as Gulf denies remembering anything from that moment, Mew knows he felt the younger grab onto him tighter as he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs to Mew’s bedroom for them to keep sleeping.


End file.
